Finally I Realize
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Sungmin akhirnya menyadari betapa besar cinta Kyuhyun padanya. KyuMin Couple, mind to RNR?


FF KyuMin/Finally I Realize/Yaoi/OneShoot

Author :Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Genre: Yaoi, little sad  
Ratting : T

Disclaimer : FF ini cerirtanya punya saya, pemainnya doank yg ngontrak ke ada persamaan cerita, karakter, tokoh dan bla bla bla mohon di maklumi karna selain ini hanya fiktif authornya juga kadang terinspirasi ma cerita FF lain. Mkaanya gak di sebut murni punya author. XD

Summary: Akhirnya aku menyadari, kau telah melakukan yg terbaik yg kau bisa untuk membahagiakanku. Namun aku memperlakukanmu dengan begitu buruk, masihkah aku kau terima? *summary ngaco*

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Sungmin poV

Aku selalu bermimpi jika sudah menikah nanti aku akan memiliki rumah tangga yg harmonis Isteriku akan selalu perhatian dan sayang padaku jga anak – anak kami kelak. Aku sebagai Suami yg baik tentu akan menafkahi pula dengan baik. Namun mimpi indah itu kini berubah menjadi mimpi buruk, saat aku harus menikah bukan dengan orang yg ku harapkan, bkn orang yg ku cintai.

"Minnie, kau sedang apa chagi?" tanya seseorang sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, tanpa aku harus menoleh aku tahu itu adalah kyuhyun. 'Suamiku'.

"lepas kyu, kau tidak lihat aku sedang masak?" ucapku dingin sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"baik aku akan diam di sini dan menunggumu." Kyuhyun pun duduk di meja makan dam memperhatikanku, aku yg merasa risih di perhatikan olehnya akhirnya protes.

"jangan perhatikan aku seperti itu cho kyuhyun, pergi sana. Kau menggangguku masak!" ucapku padanya masih dengan nada yg dingin.

"ne." Balasnya singkat lalu pergi menuju ruang TV.

Inilah kehidupan rumah tanggaku, sangat membosankan dan tidak sesuai harapan. Semua pasti bertanya – tanya kenapa sikapku dingin pda 'suamiku'? Apa dia telah melakukan kesalahan? Jawabannya dia tidak punya salah apapun padaku, hanya saja aku tidak mencintainya. Aku menikah dengannya karna terpaksa.

"makan malamnya sudah siap, ayo makan dulu."ucapku pada kyuhyun yg tengah asyik bermain PSPnya.

"ne minnie." Ia tersenyum lalu beranjak menuju ke arahku.

"wah wangi sekali, sepertinya enak." Ucap kyuhyun yg bisakah ku sebut sebagai pujian untukku?

"sudah cepat makan lalu tidur. Besok kau masih banyak pekerjaan bukan?" suruhku pada kyuhyun. kyuhyun  
pun mengangguk dan mulai makan malam, makan malam yg damai dan tengan. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring yg mengiringi.

Sungmin poV end.

Kyuhyun poV

Huft~~ dia msih saja seperti itu, harus bagaimana lagi caaranya agar kau bisa melupakan namja itu dan menerimaku? tahu kah kau, terkadang aku menangis tiap kali kau memperlakukanku dengan dingin, padahal aku selalu berusaha untuk membuatmu merasa nyaman. Haruskah aku melepaskanmu agar kau bahagia?

"kyu, cepat berangkat. Ini sudah jam setengah 8." sungmin memecah konsentrasiku, ya akhir – akhir ini aku jadi sering melamun. Tepatnya setelah aku dan minnie menikah sekitar 6 bulan yg lalu.

"ne aku berangkat." Ucapku lalu hendak mengecup keningnya.

"ish apa – apaan sih? Sudah sana berangkat." Seperti biasa, ia menolak dan langsung mengusirku.

"huft~ baiklah aku berangkat, apa ada yg kau inginkan? Biar nanti pulang kantor ku belikan." Aku menghela nafas berat, mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum dan menutupi rasa sakitku.

"tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Dengan berat ku langkahkan kakiku keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju mobil sebelum akhirnya aku tancap gas menju kantor. Aku iri dengan para tetangga yg tiap kali suaminya akan berangkat ke kantor 'istri' mereka mengantar sampai pintu, dan memberikan kecupan selamat bekerja untuk menambah semangat. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi bagiku.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Seorang namja manis tengah duduk santai menonton TV, sekilas ia terlihat tengah fokus memperhatikan TV. Tapi sebenarnya pikirannya jauh melayang entah kemana dan memikirkan apa, TV itu hanya di biarkan menyala saja tanpa ada yg menontonnya.

Ting Tong

Sampai suara bel pintu rumahnya ada yg menekan, siapa yg bertamu sepagi ini? tanyanya dalam hati dan bergegas ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"sebentar." Ucap sungmin sambil berlari kecil hendak membukakan pintu.

"minnie." Seorang yeoja tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum

"ahra noona? Wah tumben sekali berkunjung, ada apa? oh ya silahkan masuk." Ucap sungmin ramah lalu mempersilahkan kakak iparnya itu masuk.

"gomawo minnie-ah, apa kyu sudah berangkat kerja?" tanya cho ahra, kakak kandung dari cho kyuhyun.

"sudah noona, apa noona kemari mau menemui kyuhyun?" jawab dan tanya sungmin.

"anio, justru aku kemari ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada hal yg ingin aku sampaikan." Jawab ahra tampak serius.

"baiklah noona duduk saja dulu, akan ku buatkan minum dulu." Sungmin pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

'Semoga keputusanku memberti tahu sungmin adalah keputusan yg tepat, mian kyu noona harus menceritakan semuanya pada sungmin. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga' batin ahra membulatkan tekadnya.

"ini noona, silahkan di minum." Tak berapa lama sungmin kembali membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk ahra.

"gomawo minnie." Ahra tersenyum.

"nah apa yg noona mau bicarakan?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

"bagaimana keadaan rumah tanggamu dengan kyuhyun? baik – baik saja kan?" ahra malah balik bertanya pada minnie.

"eh? Eum b-baik, sejauh ini baik – baik saja." jawab sungmin agak kaget.

"kau tahu sungmin, kyuhyun sering datang kerumahku dan menceritakan banyak hal. Termasuk soal rumah tangga kalian."

"m-maksud noona, a-pa?"

"aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya rumah tanggamu tidak baik – baik saja, bahkan sejak awal."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan kakak iparnya, ia merasa ia akan di marahi oleh ahra karna mungkin kyuhyun telah menceritakan bagaimana sikapnya yg dingin pada kyuhyun.

"mianhae." Ucap sungmin pelan.

"kau masih memikirkan namja itu? namja yg jelas – jelas telah mengkhianatimu, choi siwon?" tanya ahra. sungmin membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar nama mantannya di sebut.

"d-dari m-mana noona tahu?" tanya minnie takut – takut.

"sudah ku katakan kyuhyun yg bercerita, awalnya aku memang tidak berniat ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga kalian tapi sepertinya keadaannya semakin buruk." Jawab ahra. Sungmin menunduk malu pada sang kakak ipar.

"sungmin, untuk apa kau masih memikirkan namja itu? sudah jelas – jelas dia itu lebih memilih menikahi selingkuhannya kim kibum yg berasal dari LA dari pada kamu kekasihnya."

"..." sungmin masih terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya.

"bahkan kyu bilang kau menghadiri acara pernikahannya, kau melihatnya mengucap janji di depan tuhan, kau melihatnya bertukar cincin dan kau melihatnya berciuman. Tidakkah itu menyakitkan untukmu? Tapi kenapa kau masih memikirkan dan mengharapkannya begitu?" tanya ahra, suaranya sedikit meninggi di akhir kalimat.

"mianhae." Dan kata maaf kembali terucap dari bibir mungil sungmin yg bergetar menahan tangis.

"huft~ jika memang kau masih berharap pada siwon kenapa kau menerima lamaran kyuhyun? kau tahu telah menyakiti kyuhyun?"

"ne, aku tahu."

"jika kau tahu lalu kenapa kau masih terus menyakitinya, aku sudah pernah memperingatkan kyuhyun resiko melamarmu selain penolakan adalah ini, kau mengacuhkannya setelah menikah. Namun apa kau tahu jawabannya?" tanya ahra dan sungmin pun menggeleng.

"ia bilang kalau dia tidak perduli, yg dia inginkan adalah selalu berada di sisimu,menjagamu,membahagiakanmu hingga kau lupa pada kesedihanmu dan akhirnya melupakan siwon juga."

"kyu pernah bercerita padaku saat ia mulai pendekatan denganmu dengan status yg baru yaitu 'suami'mu, kau menolaknya dan mengusirnya. Keesokan harinya kyu tidak pulang kan? Dan saat dia pulang kau memarahi dan memakinya karna meninggalkanmu sendiri selama hampir seharian."

"ne."

"kau tahu dia kemana?"

"entahlah,mungkin club malam karna saat dia pulang tercium bau alkohol."

"salah minnie, dia datang ke rumahku dan menangis dalam pelukanku. Lalu suamiku mengajaknya minum sedikit untuk menenangkan pikirannya di rumah sampai kyu ketiduran dan saat pagi ia terbangun ia terburu – buru langsung pulang ke rumah."

Lagi – lagi sungmin terdiam mendengar penjelasan ahra, ia telah menuduh kyu yg macam – macam pada waktu itu. dan itu menambah rasa bencinya pada kyuhyun.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Jadi waktu itu aku salah paham? Jadi selama ini aku telah menyakiti kyuhyun? betapa bodohnya aku baru menyadari itu sekarang. Smua yg di katakan ahra noona telah membuka jalan pikiranku.

"minnie, aku hanya minta tolong bersikap baiklah pada kyu, ia telah berusaha memberikan segala yg dimilikinya untuk mu, untuk membahagiakanmu."

"..."

"dia sangat mencintaimu, dia telah menolak puluhan yeoja hanya demi dirimu. Dia begitu yakin kaulah jodohnya hingga ia bersikukuh untuk mendapatkanmu. Bahkan ia rela berkorban perasaan demi dirimu, di saat kau jadian dengan siwon siapa yg mengucapakan selamat pertama kali padamu?"

"k-kyuhyun."

"tahukah kau minnie, kyuhyun selalu ingin jadi yg pertama untukmu. Meski itu berat sekalipun ia tetap menjadi orang yg pertama kali mengucapkan selamat atas jadinya kau dan siwon, menjadi yg pertama mengusap air mata dan menghiburmu saat siwon melukaimu. Sadarkah kau minnie kyuhyun selalu ada di sisimu?"

DEG

Benarkah itu? kyuhyun selalu jadi orang pertama untukku? Selalu berada di sisiku?tapi Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya? Aku mulai merasa jahat karna telah memperlakukan dengan kasar, padahal ia telah berusaha intuk membahagiakanku, mianhae kyu mian.

"ne noona, aku sadar sekarang. Gomawo karna telah menyadarkanku, aku akan berusaha untuk menerima kyuhyun dan bersikap baik pdanya."

"syukurlah, janjiku yg ku langgar tak sia – sia."

"Janji? maksud noona?"

"kyu menyuruhku berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua padamu, namun kali ini aku terpaksa mengingkari janjiku."

"tenang saja noona, kyu tidak akan marah. Aku akan membujuknya agar tidak marah padamu."

"gomawo minnie, aku senang kau akhirnya menyadari dan mau merubah sikapmu terhadap kyuhyun."

"ne noona."

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, sebentar lagi kyu akan pulang. Kau bicarahal baik – baik padanya ya minnie."

"ne noona, ayo ku antar sampai pintu."

Setelah ahra noona pulang aku kembali duduk di sofa dan memikirkan segala hal yg telah siwon perbuat padaku, hal yg telah kyuhyun lakukan padaku dan apa yg ahra noona katakan. Dan ternyata memang benar, kyuhyun lah yg selalu berada di sisiku. Bahkan ia yg menemaniku menghadiri pernikahan siwon.

Flashback...

Di musim gugur saat siwon menghilang tanpa kabar dan mengantungkan hubungan kami dan ia kembali membawa kepedihan untukku. Ia datang dan langsung memutuskanku tanpa ada alasan yg jelas selain bahwa ia telah bosan denganku, dan saat undangannya tiba di kediamanku aku menangis, menangis sejadinya tanpa henti sampai akhirnya kyu datang dan memelukku. Menghapus air mataku dan menyejukan hatiku, hingga aku kuat untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan siwon dan kibum.

"baiklah upacara pemberkatan akan segera di mulai, bagi yg merasa keberatan dengan pernikahan ini silahkan ajukan protes sekarang." Seorang namja paruh baya yg tak lain adalah pastor itu memberikan pengumuman. Aku hendak memprotes tapi kyuhyun menghalangiku, ia menggengam erat tanganku dan memberi isyarat agar aku tetap diam.

" choi siwon, bersediakah anda menerima kim kibum sebiagai pendamping hidup anda?" tanya pastor itu pada siwon, siwon tampak bahagia. Ia tak hentinya mengembangakan senyum tanpa sadar bahwa ada seseorang yg tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan aku.

"saya bersedia." Jawabnya pasti, seketika itu juga air mata yg ku tahan akhirnya jatuh. Dan di sanalah lagi – lagi kyuhyun menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum ke arahku memberikanku kekuatan.

"dan anda kim kibum bersediakah anda menerima choi siwon menjadi pendamping hidup anda?" kali ini pastor itu bertanya pada seorang namja yg mengenakan stelan jas putih yg berdiri di samping siwon.

"aku bersedia." Jawabnya malu – malu membuatku muak, karna dia siwon meninggalkanku. Dan ia telah merebut posisiku, harusnya aku yg berada di samping siwon menjadi pengantinnya.

"baiklah kalian resmi menjadi 'suami- isteri', silahkan bertukar cincin dan mencium pasangan anda." Aku berusaha menguatkan diri untuk tetap bertahan dan menyaksikan adegan ini. kyuhyun semakin erat menggengam tanganku saat siwon mencium kibum, dan air mataku kembali terjatuh.

Hatiku terasa panas dan pedih, setelah acara selesai aku buru – buru pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. tanpa perduli pada kyuhyun yg mengejarku dan memangil – mangil namaku aku menyetop taxi dan berlalu dari gereja itu. hatiku sudah sangat terluka dan yg kubutuhkan hanyalah tempat untuk menenangkan diri.

Hingga selang waktu 1 minggu aku tidak mengangkat telpon dari kyuhyun,tak juga membalas pesannya, menghindar darinya dan akhirnya ia berkungjung kerumahku bersama dengan orang tuanya. Aku kaget dan sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa saat itu kyuhyun melamarku.

"jadi apa maksud kedatangan tuan dan nyonya cho kerumah kami?" tanya appa pada ke2 org tua kyuhyun.

"kami ingin melamar putra anda untuk anak kami, kyuhyun sangat mencintai sungmin. Dan ia memintaku untuk melamarkan sungmin untuknya." Jawab appa kyuhyun yg tentu saja membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"kami setuju – setuju saja, tapi jawabannya semua ada pada minnie." Ucap umma sambil memandang ke arahku.

"bagaimana sungmin-ah?" tanya padaku.

"terserah kalian saja." jawabku dan berlalu pergi.

Saat itu entah perasaan apa yg ku rasakan, senang? Atau malah kesal,sedih dan ingin marah, namun umma dan appa ternyata menerima lamaran itu dan sepakat menikahkan aku dan kyuhyun. semenjak hari itu air mataku lebih sering tumpah tanpa sebab, entah menyesali keputusan atau teringat siwon.

"minnie kau terlihat cantik ." puji kyuhyun padaku, saat itu aku dan kyuhyun sedang fitting baju untuk pernikahan kami.

"Aku namja,aku tampan." Ucapku dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun di ruang ganti.

"wah kalian pasangan yg serasi." Salah satu penjaga butik itu memuji kami, aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Benarkah kami serasi? Perasaanku berkata tidak.

"minnie bagaimana dengan penampilanku? Apa aku cocok dengan tuxedo ini?" tanya kyuhyun meminta pendapatku.

Ku pandangi kyuhyun, dia memang tampan dam memiliki senyuman yg juga menawan. Tak dapat ku punkiri kyuhyun sangat tampan memakai tuxedo hitam itu. namun seketika bayangan siwon berkelebat di benakku.

"cocok – cocok saja." jawabku sekenanya dan buru – buru mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain agar kyu tak melihat air mataku yg hampir jatuh.

"hmm baiklah, nona kami ambil yg ini saja." kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memilih baju ini sja dan setelah itu segera membayarnya.

hari pernikahan kami sudah semkain dekat, undangan telah di sebar pada seluruh kerabat,saudara dan rekan bisnis appaku dan appanya kyuhyun. hingga hari itu tiba, hari pernikahanku dengan kyuhyun perasaanku masih belum yakin untuk menjalani ini semua.

"minnie." Panggil kyu pelan, aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"kau menangis chagi?" tanyanya, aku segera menghapus air mataku namun di tahan olehnya.

"biar aku yg hapus." Ucapnya dan menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya dan ia menatapku dalam.

"untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyaku ketus sambil membuang muka, tak sanggup menatap manik hitamnya yg menusuk.

"hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tak menyesal." Jawabnya sambil meraih tanganku dan kami pun kembali saling menatap.

"kau yakin minnie dngan keputusanmu? Kau takkan menyesal menikah denganku?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

"a-aku.." aku tak sanggup menjawab, perasaanku masih bingung untuk saat ini.

"jika kau tidak ingin, kita batalkan saja. masih ada waktu, aku tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya." Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beranjak hendak pergi.

Saat itu aku ingin sekali mengehntikan langkahnya dan berkata aku tak sanggup, namun entah apa yg membuatku hanya diam terpaku menatap cermin lalu menangis.

"cho kyuhyun bersediakah anda menerima lee sungmin sebagai pendamping hidup anda?" tanya pastor, saat ini kami sudah berada di depan altar bersiap mengucap janji suci di depan tuhan.

"saya...saya bersedia." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sedikit ragu, ia begitu karna masih belum mendapat jawaban dariku.

"dan anda lee sungmin, bersediakah anda menerima cho kyuhyun menjadi pendamping hidup anda?" kali ini pastor itu bertanya padaku, aku gugup. Apa yg harus ku jawab.

"..." dan akhirnya aku terdiam.

"saya ulangi mohon di perhatikan, anda lee sungmin bersediakah menerima cho kyuhyun menjadi pendamping hidup anda?" dan pastor itu kembali bertanya padaku dan aku masih saja gugup dan bingung.

"aku.." ucapanku terpotong begitu melihat siwon hadir, tapi ia sendirian. Tatapan matanya seakan berkata 'jangan minnie, ku mohon kembalilah padaku'.

"aku bersedia." Jawabku pelan, kini perasaan bersalah menghinggapi hati. Aku merasa bersalah karna telah berbohong pada diriku sendiri, kyuhyun, umma appa, tuan dan nyonya cho, dan juga tuhan. Aku tak mencintai kyuhyun tapi aku bersedia bersamanya, bukankah itu munafik?

"baiklah kalian resmi menjadi 'suami isteri', silahkan bertukar cincin dan mencium pasangan anda."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahku saat dia menyematkan cincin di jari manisku, namun tatapanku tak bisa lepas dari sosok siwon yg terlihat kecewa,sedih dan terluka. Tak ku pungkiri masih ada sedikit perasaan untuknya.

"minnie." Panggil kyuhyun membuatku menoleh ke arahnya dan..

CHU~~

Bibir kami bertaut, aku yg kaget segera mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh. Terdengar suara riuh para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan, dan aku kembali mencari sosok siwon. namun ia tak terlihat lagi.

Flashback end

Tak seharusnya aku menyesali keputusanku, kyuhyun telah menjadi suami yg baik,sabar dan pengertian selama ini. dan sepertinya aku mulai merasakan ada tempat special di hatiku untuk kyuhyun. dan mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan kyuhyun.

Minnie poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Sudah ku pikirkan dengan baik soal rencana ini, entah aku akan sanggup bertahan setelahnya atau malah akan mati? Entahlah yg penting minnie bahagia, aku sadar aku terlalu egois. Maka dari itu aku akan melepaskannya, membiarkannya bahagia dengan jalannya sendiri tanpa aku.

"aku pulang." Ucapku setelah memasuki rumahku dan minnie.

"k-kyu,kau sudah pulang?" tanya minnie, tumben sekali dia bertanya padaku? Biasanya ia akan mengabaikan kedatanganku.

"hmm.." aku hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban, aku sedang malas berbicara padanya. Mengingat tiap kata yg sepertinya ku katakan adalah salah bagi minnie.

"emm kyu, kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanyanya lgi sambil membantuku melepaskan dasi, ada yg aneh dengan minnie. Kenapa dia jadi lembut begini?

"aku mau tidur saja, aku lelah." Jawabku dingin dan berlalu menuju kamar kami. entahlah aku terlalu lelah untuk meladeninya saat ini.

Mungkin ini saat yg tepat untuk mengatakannya, aku tak ingin minnie melakukan hal yg sama sekali tak di sukainya dan tak ia lakukan dengan tulus sepenuh hati. Aku tahu sebab ia begitu mungkin karna merasa bersalah padaku?

Ceklek

"kyu." Panggil minnie pelan.

"ada yg ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Ucapku masih dengan nada dingin dan membelakanginya.

"eumm katakanlah, akan ku dengarkan." Balasnya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang king size kami.

"huft~ sudah kuputskan, lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini." ucapku pada akhirnya dengan berat hati tentunya, karna aku harus rela melepaskan cintaku.

"akhiri? Apa maksudmu kyu?" tanyanya bingung.

"lebih baik kita bercerai, aku sudah cukup menjadi egois saat memaksamu berada di sisiku padahal kau tak menginginkannya dan berujung pada sakit hatiku." Jawabku menjelaskan.

"hiks..kyu..hikss..mianhae." terdengar suara isakan minnie.

Aku segera berbalik dan berjalan mengahmpiri minnie untuk segera menghapus air matanya, aku paling benci melihat minnie menangis. Itu membuatku semakin sakit, jauh lebih sakit dari pada di acuhkan olehnya.

"shhtt chagi kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku seraya menghapus air matanya.

"hiks..kyu..hikkss..huweee.." tangisannya semkain kencang dan aku bertambah panik di buatnya.

"minnie kau ken—"

Greepp

Tanpa ku duga Minnie memelukku, ia menangis dalam pelukanku. Demi apa aku sangat senang minnie memelukku, tapi aku juga merasa sedih mendengar tangisan minnie yg sngat memilukan.

"kyu..hiks..mianhae, jangan tinngalkan aku hikss.." gumamnya di sela tangisnya namun masih sanggup ku dengar.

"katakan sekali lagi minnie."aku mengangkat wajahnya agar menatapku.

"hiks...mianhae, jangan tinggalkan aku..hikss saranghae!" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan jelas dan di tambah dengan kata yg paling ingin ku dengar dari mulut mungilnya.

"nado minnie, nado saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, nomu saranghae." Balasku memeluk minnie dengan erat, hatiku yg sakit kini terobati sudah.

"hiks..kyu mianhae, selama ini aku hiks..bersikap dingin padamu dan, dan hiks..membuatku terluka hikss.." rupanya minnie masih menangis.

"shhttt.. gwencanha chagi, asalkan pada akhirnya kau mau menerimaku aku sudah merasa cukup. Aku sangat bahagia, gomawo saranghae." Ucapku menenangkan minnie.

"j-jadi kita hikss...gak jadi... berce—"

CHU~~

Ku bungkam minnie dengan ciumanku, jangan sampai kata yg paling tak ingin ku dengar dan ku sebut itu terucap dari bibir minnie.

"tidak usah di teruskan jawabannya sudah pasti tidak." Ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Minnie membalas senyumanku dan aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku pada minnie lagi.

Melihat minnie memejamkan mata dan aku tak mendapat penolakan akhirnya aku menyatukan kembali bibirku dengan bibir minnie, melumatnya perlahan saling menyaalurkan rasa cinta yg terpendam hingga akhirnya malam itu aku menjadikan minnie milikku seutuhnya. Menjadi permaisuri hatiku seutuhnya.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Matahari terbit menyinari bumi, membangunkan tiap manusia di bumi agar bersiap melakukan aktifitas sehari – harinya. Tapi 2 insan yg sedak di mabuk asmara ini masih tertidur pulas dalam pelukan hangat pasangannya.

"ngghhh.." kyuhyun melenguh kecil dan membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum mendapati sosok mungil nan manis masih tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"pagi chagi." Ucap kyuhyun saat sungmin ikut membuka matanya dan sama seperti yg kyuhyun lakukan minnie tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun.

"pagi nae yeobo." Balas sungmin masih dengan senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

CHU~~

Sebuah ciuman manis di pagi hari menjadi pengantar semangat mereka untuk menjalani hari.

"ihk kyu." Sungmin yg wajahnya merona merah memukul pelan dada kyuhyun.

"wae chagi?" tanya kyuhyun sok polos.

"aku malu kyu." Jawab sungmin lalu menyhembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kyuhyun. kyuhyun yg mendengarnya terkekeh geli melihat exspressi minnie yg malu – malu itu. sangat manis.

"semalam saja tidak." Goda kyuhyun.

"ahh kyu~~"sungmin cemberut karna di goda kyuhyun.

"oh ya chagi, apa yg membuatmu berubah secepat ini dan menerimaku?" tanya kyuhyun.

"eumm tapi kau janji jangan marah." pnta sungmin.

"ne, nan yagsokhaeyo." Jawab kyuhyun.

"kemarin ahra noona mendatangiku dan mengtakan semuanya padaku,soal dirimu yg merasa tersakiti oleh sikpaku." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun dengan exspressi sedih.

"jadi karna itu, ish noona dasar!" gerutu kyuhyun sebal.

"tadi katanya janji gak akan marah?" tanya sungmin sebagai bentuk protesnya melihat gelagat kyuhyun yg pasti akan mengomeli ahra.

"ish iya – iya, aku gak akan marah sama ahra noona. Justru aku berterima kasih, karna dia kau jadi mau menerimaku." ucap kyuhyun mengecup pipi sungmin yg chubby dan langsung berubah warna mnjadi merah.

"ikh kyu kau ini." Sungmin kembali malu – malu. Tak sadar sikapnya yg malu – malu itu membangkitkan setan dalam tubuh seorang cho kyuhyun.

"minnie~~" panggil kyuhyun manja."

"ne, waeo kyu?" tanya minnie.

"saranghae.." ucap kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"nado sarang ahhhaeeaah kyuhh~~" jawab sungmin sambil mendesah .

Kyuhyun dan sungmin mengulangi kembali aktifitas yg mereka lakukan semalam. Rupanya meski merka sudah menikah hampir 6 bulan sungmin masih tdak mengetahui sifat suaminya yg merupakan seorang suami EVIL yg MESUM pula. XD

THE END

Jiahhhh endingnys lagi – lagi gaje dan tidak memuaskan (?) ini FF di buat super ngebut, ide ceritanya berwal dari pagi hari pas mau ke rumah saudara entah kenapa terbersit cerita macam

Jadi mohon maaf kalau feelnya kurang dapet, NC'y sengaja gak di jabarkan karena lagi gak ada ide mw bkin scene NC macam apa.  
Dan tadinya FF ini GS, jadi mian ya kalau rada gak masuk akal , gomawo buat yg udah baca FF aku^^


End file.
